Draculina of My Heart
by darkninjagirl
Summary: Seras and Alucard have become pawns in a game set up by a vampire, who is desperate to steal Alucard's title as No Life King and his fledging. The only way to get what he wants, is to let loose a blood thirsty monster that Alucard can't defeat. AxS
1. Attempted Kidnapping

**Draculina Of My Heart**

_**Ch. 1 Attempted kidnapping**_

She remembered this place. How she longed to be able to stay there. The shops lined the streets, even though most were already closed for the night. A few were open with only one or two people coming and going at random times. The street lights were placed rather far apart, adding to the ever growing darkness. It didn't bother her any more. She liked it this way. How could she not? Being a draculina and all.

Seras sighed as she walked down the long street. It had been so long since she was last here. It brought back so many wonderful and happy memories. The members of her old police unit and she often came here to relax and have fun. Seras looked into the window of a shop. It was a clothing store that she had always liked, but everything it sold seemed so... dark.

As she walked into the shop a small bell sounded off. The only other person in the store was the clerk. He eyed her as she walked in and looked around. She had actually only been in here once before. She hadn't bought anything the last time, but this time she saw something that caught her eye.

Seras walked out of the store with her new choker on. It had caught her eye in the store. Sitting by itself on a middle shelf that was at exact eye level with her. It was made of black leather and had a crimson trim with a silver cross as a charm. Seras began walking down the street again.

The time passed by slowly as she made her way into a nearby park. Her pale blue eyes scanned the horizon in a lazy manner while her hand automatically went to the place where her gun was resting inside her jacket. Seras stopped, not bothering to turn around, she brought her gun up and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, I know your following me! Show yourself!" Seras barked. An evil laugh sounded off around her. Seras spun around, trying to aim her gun, but instead went on pure instinct and pointed it at anything that moved. It felt like the trees were closing in on her. This whole thing felt horribly wrong to her.

It was done and over in a few seconds. Something came up behind her and Seras couldn't sense it fast enough. The pain lasted only a moment before a cold, metalic feeling flooded her body. The next thing was the feeling of her body making an impact with the ground.

"What..." Seras mummbled, trying to make her head stop aching and her eyes stop spinning. "No..." Seras gasped as she felt herself begin to black out. A pair of feet came into focus for a moment before her eyes closed and her mind froze.

"That was easy, wasn't it?" a male said in a pleased voice.

"Because he hasn't taught her anything yet. Our Master is going to reward us for this one. Can't wait to get this bitch to him, all nice and wrapped up." another one laughed.

"Shut up!" A woman growled."If Master heard you call her that, he'd kill you!" she seethed. Both men shut up almos instantly. "Just pick her up and let's go!" she ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hold on bitch." The first man spat as he leaned down and tossed the limp vampiress over his shoulder. "Okay, I'm set." he said jokingly.

"Just don't try anything with her, she belongs to Master." the second man scowled.

"Ruin all my fun." the first man cursed under his breath.

"I'll do more than ruin you fun, you Freaks." came another male voice. Out of the shadows came the sound of gunfire along with three bullets. Each burrowing itself into the heart or head of the three Freaks. Alucard stepped out of the shadows and watched as they turned to ash before him.

Seras' body fell limply onto the ground, causing Alucard to turn towards her. Shaking his head, he advanced on his knocked out fledging. The beautiful draculina lay in her casual clothes on the ground. The new choker caught his eye for a moment. He didn't know Seras was into those things. He chuckled while kneeling down to pick her up.

"Don't touch my pet!" another male voice called as a gun was fired as Alucard turned around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done with chapter 1. Please review and I'll post the second chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! Please keep reading!


	2. Swept Away to Romania

**Draculina of My Heart**

_Ch. 2 Swept Away to Romania_

How could this happen? Alucard mentally screamed at himself. How could he have let that... Freak bastard get away with _his _fledging? It hadn't taken more than a split second. He had swayed to the left, avoiding the bullet by a few inches, not that it would have mattered anyways. The Freak had taken out a grenade in the time that it took Alucard to dodge, then threw it into the air, creating a smoke screen. It wasn't a normal smoke, if it was, it wouldn't have been a problem for him. It was in that instant that the Freak took Seras and fled.

A stupid mistake was made.

He stormed through the Hellsing manor, quickly making his way up to Integra's office and phasing through the floor. His normal, evil grin had been replaced by a rare snarl. His eyes lay slanted behind his orange glasses.

"What is it Alucard?" Integra asked as she hastily sorted through a stack of papers.

"I'm going to Romania." he replied in a stern voice. Integra's head snapped up from her work, a look of pure shock was slapped onto her normally emotionless face.

"Why on Earth would you go there, and what makes you think I would let you?" Integra barked. Alucard turned his head slightly to the left, so he wouldn't have to make direct eye contact with his master.

"The police girl..." he began, "was taken by a Freak." he finished with a defeated voice. Integra raised a brow. Nothing like this had ever happened before, then again, Seras was never around before. Placing her head in her hands, she let out a heavy sigh and glanced up at Alucard.

"No more than 1 week," Alucard's grin came back, "starting _tomorrow_ night." His grin fell again. He gave a low growl in a moment of protest before vanishing. Integra sighed again, shaking her head in disapproval.

"It's not like you to lose something that precious to you, Alucard." she mummbled.

"Finally!" a male voice exclaimed as the giant doors of the castle opened then shut as he passed through. The dark, empty room was lit only by the moonlight that flowed down through several high windows. His dark crimson eyes cast themselves onto the form of the sleeping woman in his arms. Her blonde hair was out of place and thrown over her pale face.

How he would love to see her pale blue eyes again, but now it was best that she wasn't awake. He shifted his weight and gently moved her into a more comfortable position as he took off down a dark corridor. It tookonly a fewminutes of walking before he reached the right room. The door flew open, to reveal a large, lavish room with a large coffin in the center. The walls were all plain, but the room was filled with antique furniture.

He strode across the room and placed Seras into the black coffin. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched her roll over and grasp the sheets in her delicate hands. He reached down and gently caressed her soft face. Her body seemed to tense at the contact of his cold hand against her face, but her muscles quickly relaxed again.

"Soon, my dear. Very soon, you shall be mine. How I will enjoy it when the time comes." he said with a dark smirk spread over his handsome face. Straightening up, he closed the coffin and turned around. An evil smile remained on his face as he walked out of the room, the doors closing and locking shut after him.

Alucard paced back and forth in the darkness of his room. He had spent the last two hours trying to reach Seras mentally. No matter what he did, he just couldn't find her. He mummbled a curse as he took a drink from his half full wine glass. The red liquid that usually quenched his thirst, no longer helped. His mind was set on taking the blood of the Freak who took Seras. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had that blood.

"Tomorrow night, is the last you'll ever see." he snarled before finishing the blood and laying in his coffin.

Seras stared at the coffin lid. It was oddly heavy and she couldn't find the button to open it. She crossed her arms and scowled. This was only the third thing to go wrong since she woke up. First of all, she woke up. At least an hour before sunrise. Second, she had an enormous headache. Third, she couldn't open the coffin. She took her fist and smashed it into the coffin lid, instantly wishing she hadn't.

Cursing, she knocked on the coffin lid. It seemed odd, but what else could she do.

"Could someone please let me out? I think I'm... stuck." she said a little hesitantly. A moment passed by in silence. She gaped at the coffin lid as it slowly slid off. Sitting up, she looked around. There was a man sitting with his back to her. His dark blonde hair was pulled back into a neatly tied, low ponytail. His old fashioned, black clothing resembled that of a midieval prince.

"Umm..." Seras began, but instantly closed her mouth as he glanced over his shoulder at her. His dark crimson eyes pierced through her. She squirmed, obviously uncomfortable under his extreme gaze. It reminded her of Alucard.

"Don't think about him." the vampire said while standing. He walked up to her, taking her chin in his cold hands and raising her gaze to meet his. "You never have to worry about him again, your mine now." he said softly while pulling her face close to his. His lips lightly brushed against hers.

Seras pulled her head out of his grip and scrambled to get out of the coffin. The man sighed and shook his head.

"Don't be so shy, my dear. It's only the two of us here." he said in a soothing voice while walking around the coffin after her. Seras frowned and backed away, shaking her head.

"Don't... don't touch me... Stay away..." she ordered in a small, shaking voice. The man shook his head still advancing. Seras almost screamed when he vanished and reappeared behind her. His left arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulled her up against him.

"Let me go!" Seras ordered while trying to break his grip on her. He leaned down, placing his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry about all of this, but don't worry. Soon, you'll forget all about your past and all you'll have left is me." he stated in a dark voice.

"Who are you?" Seras squeaked. The vampire smirked as he brought his right hand up behind her neck with a needle in hand. He pierced the skin and injected the strange liquid. There it was again. That cold metalic feeling that came over her earlier that night. Her body fell limply against his as her eyes began to spin. Seras could feel his warm breath on her neck, he put his lips against the place where he had injected her.

"I, my dear draculina, am Vincent. That is the only name I am known by. I know you'll forgive me for this, because once you wake up you won't remember any of this." he whispered as Seras' eyes closed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and read my fanfic. I'll try to update as quickly as I can so try to be patient with me.


	3. Master

_This chapter is short, sorry about that, but I just finished my school exams for the year, so I'm pretty tired of writing right now. However, to make up for this my next chapter will be long, full of violence, and full of romance. Thanks for reading._

**Draculina of My Heart**

_Ch. 3 Master_

The room was lit by several torches placed around the room. It was large and mostly empty. Only a few items were in this stone room. A long red carpet was placed from the main entrance, all the way to the other end of the room. That was where it stopped at Vincent's feet. He sat in a large chair, fit for a king and meant to be on a throne, but that's what it was. A throne, and he was a king with no kingdom.

On the wall directly behind the throne, was a line of portraits. The largest and best of these, was of Sultan Mehmed II. Vincent kept his head in his left hand, which was leaning against the arm of the chair.

"So many things need to be plotted before I can make another move." Vincent mummbled while letting his eyes look off towards the portraits for a moment.

"Was it even wise to make the first move like that?" a man replied. Vincent rose to his feet.

"You just don't understand its importance! Seras is more important to my plan than anything else! Without her, nothing will go as planned!" he raged. The other man shrank back fromthe angered Vincent and bowed.

"Please forgive me, Lord Vincent. However, why have you called for me?" he replied while taking a step closer. Vincent sat back down, leaning back against the chair, his eyes glaring directly at the man.

"I need more." he replied bluntly.

"More of what, Lord Vincent?"

"Everything. More servants, more weapons, more ammunition, and more of the formula." Vincent retorted as if the question insulted him. The man nodded.

"As you wish. I shall gather what you need and deliver it here tomorrow night. I hope you'll have my payment ready for me." he stated with a sly grin. Vincent scowled at him.

"Go!" he ordered. The other man vanished into the darkness, leaving Vincent alone in the throne room. His eyes drifted off in the direction of Seras' room. "The beast wants out, and I want the beast." he grinned.

Alucard had risen before the sun had set. He quickly drank the last of the blood from his wine glass before setting it back down on the table beside the empty bottle.

"What is it Walter?" Alucard asked as he turned to face him. Walter held out a large silver case, which caused Alucard to raise a brow.

"A full case of ammunition and a blood pack for your journey, Alucard. You will bring Miss Victoria back safely, won't you?" Walter inquired while placing the case on the table in front of Alucard, who grinned while taking the case.

"Of course, she is my fledging after all." he replied before vanishing. Walter nodded.

"Of course Alucard, just make sure she doesn't get hurt." he said to the empty room.

The moon had just risen over the horizon. Alucard set his narrowed eyes to the red moon that slowly rose into the pitch black sky. It had been so long since he had last seen Romania, a smirk formed on his shadowed face.

"Police girl, I'm coming." he stated while vanishing into the darkness as a cloud passed over the moon.

Vincent raised his eyes away from his latest meal. The body lay on the forest floor. The girl had been looking for her little brother, but he was already dead. He had personally taken care of that. He licked the excess blood off his mouth and turned his gaze to the sky.

"The moon turns red with his bloodlust." he chuckled while casually strolling back to the large manor that loomed in the dark forest. "No matter what you do, you can't have her." he muttered with a murderous voice.


	4. The Monster

**Draculina of My Heart**

_Ch. 4 The Monster_

Her eyes grew large as she looked around. Bodies were laying on the ground, all wearing blue police uniforms. These were the people who used to be in her old police unit, D-11. Then someone caught her attention. She saw herself running from the back of the vehicle with a first aid box in hand.

_"Seras..." Jack whispered_

_"Jack, please don't try to talk! Reinforcements will be arriving soon." she said as calm as she could while spraying his wound. Jack closed his eyes. "Turning out like this... I don't like it..." she said in a wavering voice. _

Seras watched the memory play out for a few moments.

_"Jack!" Seras called. The new ghoul put a hand on her shoulder and moved to attack. "Jack!" _

_Seras stood, her gun in hand, afraid to shoot him._

_"Jack, stop." Seras pleaded, as he charged again, she brought her gun down on his head, and made a run for the vehicle, only to find that the rest of her unit were just like Jack. "Everybody's coming back... dead! They're all dead!" she raised her gun, but could aim because she was shaking. "Andy... Eugene... Hey. It's me. Little kitty. Can't you tell?" Seras pleaded with them, hoping they would stop, but they didn't._

_Seras shot and watched as it had no effect on them as they charged for her, so she ran. Afraid to shoot them again, but also afraid to die._

The scene changed and Seras watched a new part of her memory.

_Seras held the gun up as the thought, their not human, ran through her head. The ghoul was coming closer and Seras tensed, pressing her finger against the trigger. She was about to fire when a man appeared behind the ghoul, piercing it with his hand and causing it to burst into dust._

_Seras lowered the gun slightly, curiosity filled her frightened eyes. He cocked his head to the side and spoke in a deep, baritone voice._

_"Isn't it a wonderful night, police girl?" he asked. She lowered her gun. "This is the kind of night, that makes me thirst for blood." he said while allowing her to see his fangs. She brought the gun up, shot, and watched as he retreated back a few steps. His shoulder healed itself as he began to laugh._

_"Your not... human!" she said while turning to run again. She heard his laugh sound off behind her._

"It's all I could do then... just run... just run..." Seras muttered while hugging herself and collapsing to her knees. "I'm so helpless, without you Master!" Seras cried. She couldn't keep herself from collapsing. That's right. She was always in trouble without her Master to protect her.

"Am I really such a burden to you?" she questioned the emptiness and darkness around her. The memory world faded and she was left in a fog filled room as the memory vanished. Seras looked around, the fog was only about as high as her ankles, but gave the room and erie feeling that sent shivers up her spine.

The walls were a dark gray, but the ceiling was a lighter gray, giving the room most of its illumination. A large spiked gate held everything inside the room. Across from her was a giant gate that was locked shut.

"Where am I?" Seras wondered as she walked along the fence.

"This is your memory room. The place where all of your memories are kept." a voice sounded off. It was a dark female voice that dripped with bloodlust. Seras hugged herself, suddenly afraid of where she was. "I won't hurt you, but I am hungry." it replied to Seras' fear.

"Who are you?" Seras asked weakly.

"Can't you tell?" it replied as a large mirror rose up from the ground. One of her memories was playing inside the mirror. When the Valentine brothers had attack the Hellsingmanor. Seras hadn't wanted to fight her old friends again, so she was takne down. Her eyes grew small and red, a blood thirsty look appeared on her face as she mercilessly tore the ghouls before Walter made her come back to herself.

"That is me. I'm your blood thirsty nature. Your vampire strength, your bloodlust, and your inner demon. I'm a monster that lives inside your mind." it stated bluntly. Seras cringed as she backed upto the fence. She shivered as her back touched the frozen metal fence.

"I want to... know the truth." it said again as the room went dark. The fog cleared, but was quickly replaced by darkness.

"Hello, is someone there?" Seras called out as she ran around before bumping into someone. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Seras blushed as she was pulled up against someone's chest. The man lowered his head down and let it rest on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear.

"Police girl..." She heard Alucard's deep baritone voice call to her.

"Master?" Seras replied in a shocked voice. She blushed when Alucard pressed his lips against hers. Seras had never kissed anyone before. She didn't know how to kiss.

'I'll teach you then, police girl.' she heard Alucard's voice in her head. He began to move his lips against hers and Seras quickly learned how to keep up with him. He ran his tongue over her lips, causing Seras to moan, giving him access into her mouth. He ran his tongue over the inside of her mouth. Seras moaned again and grunted in protest when Alucard parted. His red eyes looked deeply into her blue ones as a small trickle of blood fell from her lower lip.

Alucard leaned down and licked the blood from her lips. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. She grabbed onto Alucard's shirt as they waged a war of the tongue. Alucard smirked as he pulled back again, allowing Seras to take in a deep breath as he moved to her neck. He ran his tongue over the place where he bit, and gently began to nibble at her soft flesh. Seras moaned as he drew blood, and then quickly lapped it up.

Truely, Alucard was a master of seduction, for he knew exactly what to do, to drive her crazy. Alucard let his fangs sink into neck. Seras had never felt anything like that. It was... she couldn't find the words to describe it, but she was just happy to know that she had her Master's attention now. That maybe he felt the same way she did.

"Master." Seras whispered as he pulled his fangs from her flesh. He slowly began to take off her shirt, taking his time, just to tease her. Seras gently rolled her head back, giving him better access to her chest. She felt so anxious, like waiting any longer would kill her.

"Please Master..." Seras begged as she closed her eyes, ready to let him have his way with her. This was what she wanted, what she always wanted.

"So... you'd give yourself up that easily, huh?" the female voice stated. Seras opened her eyes. She was standing alone, Alucard was gone and she was back in the other room. Seras felt tears stinging at her eyes.

"You tricked me." Seras whispered as she hugged herself and fell to her knees.

"I was only experimenting. Now I see the truth about you, Seras Victoria. You need to find the truth, then realize it for yourself. Until then, you can't be with him, not the way you want at least." the voice while fading away. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. She didn't look up again until she heard voices again.

_"The church always opens its doors to those in distress." a male voice echoes throughout the empty church. _

Seras lifted her head, she was sitting on the floor of the defiled church. Her memory continued.

_Seras saw his face and watched as he walked up to the alter in the church. Her hands clutched the gun, but she let it fall slightly._

_"Father?" she asked quietly._

_"You are a beautiful, young maiden. So fresh and full of life. But the undead from hell have frightened you. Poor gil." the priest continued on._

_"Are you the priest?" she questioned._

_"I'm merely a person who gives guidance to the weak." he replied in a more joyous tone._

_"I'm... on a mission... and the most likely suspect would be... but your normal.." she stuttered in a low voice._

_"You're referring to those ghouls you encountered outside." he asked. _

_"Ghouls?" Seras repeated, her gun lowering itself a little more._

_"There blood was food for the vampire. They are just animated corpses, who exist only to serve the vampire."_

_"Vampires?" She repeated in a confused way._

_"That's right. Vampires don't embrace every human. For instance..." he held out his hand, doing something to make her unable to move or scream as she was drawn to him. "I won't make you into a worthless ghoul. Coursing through your body, is warm blood that's unbelievably sweet." he stated while opening the top, front part of her uniform, giving him access to a larger area of her neck. He grinned evily._

_"You...I'll shoot you... I'll blow your brains out and then I'll tell everyone..." Seras struggled to put the sentence together as she raised the gun to his forehead._

_"I know you're feeling pain, but I shall give you pleasure that lasts forever." he said with a smirk._

_Seras stared up at him, her eyes were shining with fear as he laughed._

"Alucard." Seras muttered as the door was broken down. Seras watched the memory pass, but couldn't help but stare in horror once again as he was shot.

_The priest summoned his ghouls, all of them armed with guns._

_"Captain." Seras whispered as her eyes fell onto the ghoul._

_"You're a narrow-minded king who creates a host of ghouls to keep as slaves. Your a coward incapable of acting on your own. Even hell wouldn't except you!" Alucard went on._

_"Kill him!" the once priest ordered. The guns started and countless bullets were shot at or through him, his body moved from the force of each impact. Seras stared, wide eyes and shocked as flesh, tissue, and organs were torn apart. Blood flew through the air like rain and began to pool around the feet of Alucard. The man snapped, causing the ghouls to stop shooting and Seras shut her eyes as Alucard collapsed to the ground._

_"He was all talk!" the vampire boasted. Seras' horror filled face fell to a look of sorrow. She didn't want any of this to happen. She didn't want this!_

It hurt to watch him be shot like that, even though she knew he would come back. She always wondered if he wouldn't. Seras watched as he came back to life and killed the ghouls. Then as the priest used her as a shield. Then their eyes met and he gave her a unique proposition.

_"Police girl."_

_"Yes."_

_"Listen to me! Are you listening to me!" the vampire yelled._

_"I'm going to shoot you in the lung, the bullet will pass through you to hit that trash vampire in the heart." Alucard stated bluntly._

_"Wait... Wait a moment." Seras stared at him, wide eyed._

_"You don't want to die now? Do you want to come with me?" he asked. Seras continued to stare._

_"Look you..." the vampire began._

_"I won't force you, the choice is yours. Answer!" he ordered. Seras looked at him._

_"Yes." she replied while quietly closing her eyes, waiting for the gunshot. Alucard's grin grew as he pulled the trigger. Seras' body hit the floor as the vampire burst in ashes._

_Alucard stood over Seras. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He knelt down and lifted her up._

_"Alucard..." Seras whispered. He brought her up even farther._

_"You chose this, police girl." he replied in a deep voice._

Seras practically held her breath. Her heart was thumping inside her chest as she stared at him.

_"One normally closes one's eyes." he stated. She smiled, causing his grin to widen. He leaned down, opening his mouth as he gently tilted her head back, ever so slightly. She closed her eyes as he bit down into her soft flesh, taking her blood._

The world of her memories began to fade away and became a large room filled with fog. That moment when Alucard first bit her, became a photo that was hanging in the air in front of her. Seras reached out, gently taking it and pressing it against her heart.

"My... Master. I always wanted to say it... ever since that day, but I... really do..." Seras began to cry as she fell limply to the ground, bending forward and shaking. "I love you. Master... I really do love you!" she confessed to the empty world around her. "I never want to forget. Even if you don't love me back, I'll never change. My feelings will never change. Oh, Master. Please hurry!" Seras sobbed all alone in that room.

"Police girl, get up." she heard Alucard's voice.

"Master?" she called out hopefully. Standing, she looked around. No one was there.

"Where are you police girl?" he called again.

"I'm right here, Master! I'm here!" she cried.

"Do you really love me? Even though I'm cruel to you." he asked. Seras nodded her head, her tears flying away.

"I've always loved you. At first, I didn't think it was possible, but I love you. Despite how you treat me!" she quickly replied, a sad smile forming on her pale face.

"Then prove it. Prove your love to me, police girl." he demanded.

Seras opened her eyes and looked around. She way laying on a large bed in the same room she had been last night, only this time was different.

"Where am I? What on earth am I doing here? Master?" Seras called out quietly. "I remember!" Seras almost cried. The night she was attacked, that came back into her mind, but nothing after that. _Where are you, Alucard, my Master_... she thought sadly. She had only dreamed that she confessed to him, but... she would prove her love. Even if it killed her.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is when the real action/violence part begins.


	5. The Game Begins

**Draculina of My Heart**

_Ch. 6 The Game Begins_

The night was still young, the moon had almost reached the center of the sky by the time Alucard found Vincent's castle. The great black, stone castle loomed before him, as if trying to frighten him. Alucard merely laughed as he shot down the door and casually walked into the manor, trying to locate Seras. It was actually difficult for some reason. Probably because the bastard who stole her wasn't like the normal Freaks. There was something...odd about him. Alucard pointing his gun to the center of the room, earning a light laugh in return.

"Wonderful! I just knew you would come after Seras. She is your fledging after all. Welcome to my castle. You may call me Vincent." came Vincent's voice as he appeared from the shadows. Alucard grinned.

"If you've hurt or touched her in any way, rest assured I will send you straight the deepest pits of Hell!" Alucard bellowed. Vincent only shook his head slowly, his normally formal gaze turned into a death glare as he brought up a gun.

"I would never hurt that little angel. She's too precious, too important to be harmed. Unlike you, I shall take good care of my little angel." he retorted with a sly grin. Alucard frowned while quickly pulling the trigger. Vincent vanished and reappeared behind Alucard, a chuckle escaped his lips.

"This is a waste. Why should I even bother fighting you, you're not worth it." he chuckled. Alucard appeared in front of Vincent. He grinned at the look on Vincent's face as his fist made contact with his gut and sent him flying backwards. The moment the hit was made, Alucard took the chance to fire another shot, hitting Vincent in the left shoulder. A scowl formed on Vincent's face as he shook off the punch, but the bullet wound was healing slowly which caused Alucard to raise a brow. Vincent smirked and dusted off his shoulders.

"I'm not like the normal vampires you fight. One shot and they die, or become so weak, they can't fight. Shoot as much as you'd like, but I won't die so easily." he stated while shooting again. Alucard simply side stepped to the left and his grin widened.

"Then this should be fun." he grinned.

"Call it whatever you want, but I have to finish this quickly. My angel is waiting for me." he spat as a reply. Alucard's grin vanished as he and Vincent both shot directly at each other. Neither dodged and both fell back from the force of the shot. Alucard grinned as he quickly recovered and watched as Vincent slowly stood back up, a frown placed on his pale face as he looked off in a different direction.

"It seems that I must leave you now. If you can survive until you reach the throne room, then I may fight you again. Until then, I must tend to my angel." he smirked while vanishing. Alucard cursed.

"Damn bastard," he grumbled, "if he touched Seras I'll..." Alucard lost himself in the different ways to kill Vincent. Each one was a good idea, he would think about on his way to the throne room. He chuckled while walking down an empty corridor.

Seras paced back and forth, her mind kept on going back to what her inner demon had done to her. The image of Alucard came into her mind as she blushed. Seras put a hand to her lips. God, how she wanted that moment to be real. She'd kill for it to be real. Seras shivered as she remembered the way his touch felt. Her eyes closed, trying to grab onto that one false moment.

Vincent phased through the wall and entered the room where Seras was kept. He stopped and raised a brow at Seras' back. She had her head tilted back and her hands pressed against her heart. Her cheeks were a pale pink and her face looked calm. Vincent smirked as he came up behind the young vampiress.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She flinched and slowly opened her eyes, as if waking from a pleasant dream, she looked around with hope filled eyes. Maybe she was praying to still be in her dream. He chuckled as she began to struggle against his iron grip.

"Let me go!" she screeched while struggling against him. Vincent moved his left arm and gently placed his hand around her neck. He felt her body stiffen at the unwanted touch. Bending down, he let his fangs drag along the side of her neck, drawing blood as he did. Seras clenched her hands into fists, her face became distorted with an angry snarl, and he felt a pulse of power surge through her.

He quickly let go as she spun around and punched, just barely missing his chin by at least an inch. Vincent stumbled back, taking a moment to stare at the creature before him. It was Seras, but it was also someone else. Her eyes had grown narrow and darker. An angry snarl was plastered onto face, giving the effect of a wild animal.

Without any warning, she dove at him. Vincent stepped to the left and spun around as she struck upwards. Seras tried to punch him again, but he slipped around behind her, grabbing her left wrist and putting an arm around her waist. A smirk laid on his happy face.

"You may not remember this, angel, but last night I injected a special formula into your body." Vincent stated as Seras growled at him. She began to thrash about, kicking and growling like a caged animal. Vincent tightened his grip, causing her to give a whimper of pain. He smiled and ran his tongue over the spot on her neck that was bleeding. Her blood tasted good. God, how wonderful her blood tasted. Sweet, warm blood.

In this one instant, he had let his grip faulter and Seras broke free. Spinning around, she brought her leg into his side, causing him to fall back. He glared at her as she jumped back, landing a few feet away.

"You fight just like Alucard, you know. I fought him before I came here, your kicks hurt more than his." he said jokingly while rubbing his sore side. Seras hissed at him through clenched teeth, he only shrugged in reply. Seras turned her eyes towards the door, it was wide open. Hope shot through her as she jumped through the air. A smile spread over her face, she was out of the room.

She was about to take off down one of the corridors when something went wrong.

Seras felt her legs give out. She tried to focus on anything, but the everything was spinning. God, she felt sick. It only got worse when Vincent grabbed her and leaned down and forcefully pressed his lips against hers. Of course she didn't kiss back, but he was harsh and when he pulled back, he left her lip bleeding. By now, Seras was kicking herself for losing control of her body... again. She was leaned delicately over Vincent's right arm as her cloudy eyes stared blankly up at him. Now she felt really sick.

"We need to hurry, Alucard is here and is on his way to the throne room. Don't worry, angel, I've put several very... interesting things in his way. Let's see if he can manage to survive." he laughed while picking Seras up and gently carrying her down the hallway.

He made his way to the upper levels of the manor. He kicked open a door that lead into a large, empty room. The black stone walls lead to a high stone ceiling. In the center of the room was a large black, metal coffin. There was another vampire in the room, keeping himself occupied with a large computor placed on the right side of the room.

"Good morning, Luke." Vincent stated while placing Seras into the coffin. Luke looked up from the screen for only a moment before turning back around.

"Yeah, whatever." he grunted. "Hurry up and close it. Make sure it latched shut tight." he ordered. Vincent growled at him while closing the coffin and locking it shut. The metal lid make a loud sound as the locks snapped shut. "I'll start it up." Luke stated while typing away on the large keyboard.

Seras' eyes barely opened when she heard the locks shut. Almost instantly after the lid was locked, a strange red gas began to fill the coffin. Seras screamed as she thrashed about before fainting due to the gas.

Vincent shuddered when he heard her scream.

"Once this is done, that inner monster will be released and you will be mine forever. All we need, is a little bit of Alucard's blood. No one is to enter and she is not meant to leave!" Vincent barked while leaving. Luke scowled at Vincent's back as the door was closed.

"God damn, I hate him!" Luke exclaimed while looking off towards the coffin. When this was all over, it would be worth it.

Alucard stared at the large double doors in front of him. He pushed them open with no effort and narrowed his eyes at the person standing in the room. This person wasn't a vampire, or a Freak, but it wasn't human. There was something so... odd about it that he couldn't even tell what it was.

"Finally!" it exclaimed. "I was getting bored, so let's start and get it over with!" it stated while walking towards Alucard. He watched as the man turned into a giant beast like animal. A smirk fell on Alucard's face. This beast was built like a wolf, but as tall as a horse. The blazing red eyes looked like those of a snake and the three tails were scaley and spiked. Giant fangs curved from the drooling mouth of the creature as its massive paws thudded against the ground as it charged. Alucard held up his gun and grinned as he heard the sound of the gunshot and piercing of flesh.

----------------------------------------------------------

I'm so evil! Hahaha, giant battle starts next chapter! So read on.


	6. Lost Humanity

**Draculina of My Heart**

_Ch.6 Lost Humanity_

The bullet passed through the monsters head, leaving a trail of blood sailing through the air behind the raging creature. The wound closed itself as the creature attacked, taking a chunk out of Alucard's shoulder and sending him off to the left. Blood flew around wildly as the creature's fangs left his shoulder. The wound instantly began to heal itself, but not before it lunged again. The creature had aimed for his head, but only managed to take his right arm when he side stepped to the left.

The wound in his shoulder healed and his arm grew back as if it were nothing. He grinned insanely as the creature howled in frustration. The once pearly white fangs glistened with crimson drops. Alucard brought his gun up again and took aim, then shot almost exactly after locking on to its leg.

The creature dodged the bullet by jumping into the air and diving at Alucard. He vanished then reappeared behind it, taking a clean shot at its back. The creature howled as the bullet smashed through flesh and organs then crushed the bones. Blood poured from the frantic creature as it howled in pain. The eyes narrowed and grew dark as the wound slowly began to close. It charged again, leaving a trail of blood as it stormed towards Alucard.

He vanished, hoping to reappear to the left of the creature. When he did reappear, the creature was gone. Alucard narrowed his eyes and peered into the surrounding darkness when something grabbed his ankle. He was momentarily caught off guard as the creature came up from the floor and slammed Alucard into the ground, then tossed him like a rag doll into the wall opposite of them.

Alucard stood up and grinned even wider. Whatever this thing was, it sure as hell was fun to fight. He raised his gun as the creature came running towards him.

"The process is almost complete. Now to attach the collar." Luke stated while walking over to the coffin, carrying a metalic collar. The coffin opened, allowing the red gas to filter out. Luke leaned down and quickly locked the collar onto her neck then closed the coffin.

"Now moving into the last phase of the process. Only a few more minutes in there, and she'll be done. Then I get paid." he muttered while going back to the computor. While inside the coffin, Seras twitched as a new gas filled the inside.

Alucard laughed his insane laugh as he shot all four legs off the creature, sending it flying back into a wall. It growled and bared the blood covered fangs again as its legs regrew. Alucard vanished and reappeared behind it, ready to make the final move, when the three scaley tail came to life. Each one threw itself at Alucard and tore through his flesh, spilling blood over the floor as his body fell to the ground. The creature jumped back with a roar of triumph.

Triumph vanished as Alucard came back to life. The creature growled as it turned its attention to a different direction. The creature turned back into its original form, which was a 7 foot man cloaked in darkness. He bowed to Alucard, an evil glint in his red eyes Alucard raised a brow at the man. Even after fighting it, he still had no idea what it was.

"Congradulations for lasting this long, Alucard. I shall face you in battle again, until then, don't die." it stated in a dark, malicious voice. Alucard only grinned and raised his gun, taking another shot, only to watch as the man vanished into the fog with a laugh.

"I don't plan on it." Alucard replied while reloading his empty gun.

_"Kill...kill...kill...kill.." _a voice repeated in the back on her mind. Seras twitched and began to move. Her limbs flexed themselves, stretching the muscles.

_'Blood...I need blood...'_ the voice ordered. Seras' eyes snapped open, the pupils growing small as they grew dark. She raised her hands to the top of the coffin, trying to remove it and screamed when it wouldn't budge. She slammed her fists into the sides and lid, making dents as she did.

Luke sat and watched as the coffin was being torn apart. He reached over and grabbed what looked like a phone.

Luke was amazed as the steal coffin was beaten from the inside out. The power that this one draculina held was incredible, more than what he had imagined. His gaze fell onto the computor screen. It flashed, in bright red letters, Lock Malfunction. The locks were being broken from the sheer force of the impacts that she was creating.

Seras brought up her legs and kicked at the lid, it only took two well placed kicks before the lid was thrown off and the red gas filtered out into the room. Luke drew back from the open coffin, his eyes growing large as Seras slowly sat up and stretched her arms, flexing her fingers and then turning her crimson gaze towards him. He shrank back against the wall. The look of hunger in her eyes was intoxicating

She stood and slowly made her way across the room. Luke stared as she reached out and placed her arms on his shoulders, leaning up to place her head next to his neck. She opened her mouth, letting her fangs drag along his flesh. He shuddered before realizing what she was going to do.

He quickly pushed her off and made a run for the door, but was caught when she shoved her hand through his back. He fell on the ground as she pulled her hand back and licked the blood from her fingers. She grabbed him and lifted him up before sinking her fangs into his neck and taking the rest of his blood as a pulse of power ran through her body.

Alucard looked up from the door in front of him. He could feel Seras, but not by their normal Master, servant bond, but by the amount of power she was giving off. It was unnatural for a fledging to have so much power being released at one time. What the hell had Vincent done to her. Alucard snarled at the though and phased through the door, now desperately trying to get to Seras.

Vincent stood in the doorway as Seras dropped Luke's dead body, blood running down her mouth and falling onto the floor. Her eyes were full of satisfaction as she looked at Vincent, who was advancing on her already. Seras watched him carefully, not moving from that spot. Vincent stepped over Luke's body and looked Seras up and down.

"I never liked him anyways." he chuckled while wrapping his arms around Seras. She didn't struggle or fight against his grip. "You will be obedient, won't you?" he asked in a soft voice. Seras raised her gaze to look directly into his eyes. She moved up, and gently nuzzled up against his chest.

"Of course I will. Just for you, only for you." she purred, earning a smile from Vincent.

"Good girl." he replied while taking her chin in his left hand and bringing her lips up against his. She instantly began to forcefully kiss back. Vincent moved his hands along her sides, causing Seras to shiver and deepen the kiss.

_'Stop it...'_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind. She ignored it and gently pressed her body against his. Vincent moved his hands up higher, taking his time to feel her breasts through her shirt. She moaned into the kiss. _'Stop it!' _the voice ordered more forcefully. Seras drew back, unable to refuse the voice. Vincent looked at her, confused as to why she stopped. He gave a low growl at her disobedience. Seras flinched away from him.

"Forgive me, Lord Vincent. I don't know what came over me." she pleaded. He sighed and wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her close as he lead her out of the room.

'Don't interrupt us again!' she mentally shouted

_'I don't love him. He's not allowed to touch me.' _the voice replied.

'I don't care! Lord Vincent, he's my Master now! Live with it, I belong to him from now on!' she retorted.

_'I'd rather die!' _the voice screamed back, causing Seras to faulter in her steps.

"What's wrong, Seras?" Vincent asked while pulling her forward to get her back up to pace. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Seras gave him an innocent smile and moved up against him.

"It's nothing, Lord Vincent." she replied quietly. He wasn't fully happy with that response, but it would have to do. Eventually, he would get used to it. After a few moments of silence, he noticed that Seras purposely swayed while walking to put their bodies together. He grinned while looking down at the innocent look on Seras' face.

"Do you want something, Seras?" he asked. Seras grinned.

"You know." she replied seductively, causing Vincent to laugh.

"Later, right now we have to set up a trap for our friend Alucard." Vincent replied while opening a door. Seras pouted and leaned against him.

"That's no fun!" she complained. "What are we doing here?" she asked while looking around the room. It was large and filled with a thick fog. There was an alter at the end of the room with a stone slab on it. Seras walked up to it and inspected the alter. A side from the alter, there was one large stained glass window. The moon hovered directly above the stained glass, filling the room with its pale light. The window was made so the light would land on the alter.

"You will be our bait, my dear." Vincent stated bluntly while Seras was picked up by an invisible force and chained to the stone slab. She struggled a bit at first, but soon settled down and glared daggers at Vincent. "When he comes in he'll rescue you, then you need to steal his gun. Once you have it, I'll meet you in the throne room. Don't fail me, Seras." he ordered before vanishing. Seras scowled and huffed.

'What kind of trap awaits dear, old Alucard in the throne room? I wonder...' she thought with a smirk.

-------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked it. I'll reveal most of the plot in the next chapter. I'll also explain somethings if anyone is slightly confused about what's going on. I'll try to put the next chapter up soon. By the way, I know Seras is really out of character right now, but I'll explain it later.


	7. Innocence

**Draculina of My Heart**

_Ch. 7 Innocence_

Alucard was getting tired of this castle. It was built like a maze that kept changing in order to keep intruders out. He sighed in frustration. He was already going to kill Vincent, but since he annoyed him, he'd kill him in the most brutal way possible. Alucard snickered at the thought of ripping him limb from limb as he phased through another wall. He looked up, all of the rooms in this place were full of fog.

A large stained glass window was placed high over head, allowing the moonlight to flow in and descend onto the alter that stood at the front of the room. If only this fog wasn't there. It wasn't a normal fog, more like it was made especially to interfere with vampire senses. Alucard cursed as he made his way through the room. He stopped, staring at the stone slab where Seras' body was left to hang.

"Police girl." Alucard called. He watched as her body twitched slightly as she raised her head. Her pale blue eyes looking up at him through her strawberry blonde bangs.

"M...master..." she called out weakly, trying to reach out towards him, but her arms were held back by the chains. Alucard appeared in front of Seras. He reached up and easily broke the chains that held her back, then caught her limp body. Alucard knelt down, gently placing Seras on the ground, while lifting her head up. She had closed her eyes and looked paler than usual.

"Police girl?" he called out softly. She barely opened her pale eyes, slowly turning her head to look at him. A small smile worked its way onto her delicate face.

"Master..." she whispered. Before she knew what was going on, Alucard had pulled her up and was pressing her close to his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her, as if trying to protect her. "Master?" she said in a confused way. Alucard replied by tightening his grip and placing his head on her head, taking in her delicate scent. A moment passed as the two stayed like that. Alucard had shut his eyes to bask in the moment, but he opened them when he felt a dagger being lodged in his stomach.

Seras broke free from his loosened grip and did a graceful jump backwards. Blood was flowing down her hands as she smirked at Alucard as he pulled the dagger from his chest. His dark eyes met with Seras' now red eyes as she brought his gun up and aimed.

"You really... should keep better track of these things. You never know when someone is going to steal it." she laughed. Alucard narrowed his eyes. This was Seras, but at the same time it wasn't. "Sorry, but I'm being called. I don't have time to play with you right now. Bye." Seras waved while phasing through the wall. Alucard followed, ending up in a smaller room with no light and an even thicker fog.

It was then, that Alucard was thrown to the ground as giant claws burried themselves into his arms.

"You again." Alucard mused as he kicked the giant monster off of him. It roared back, and then began to circle Alucard as he got up. "Do you think that I'm completely helpless, just because you've taken my gun? Stupid bastard." he growled as the sign on his gloves began to glow red.

Seras phased through another wall, ending up in the throne room. She raced across the long red carpet and tossed the gun to Vincent, who was sitting on his throne. He caught the gun and looked it over as Seras knelt down next to him, placing her head and hands on his left knee. He placed his left hand on her head, letting his fingers play with her hair. Vincent smirked at Seras, who was practically purring.

"What did you do to him?" he asked while inspecting the gun.

"I stabbed him, then lead him to Bran. Just like you told me to." she replied while raising her crimson eyes. Vincent smirked.

"Good girl. You deserve a reward." he replied while bending down to kiss her. Seras quickly closed the gap between their faces. After a moment, Vincent ran his tongue along her lips, ordering her to let him in. Seras eagerly obeyed, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Vincent pulled back, ignoring the angry growl from Seras. "When Alucard arrives, kill him for me."

Seras went still and quiet.

_'No!'_ the voice retorted.

_'For the last time, shut up!' _Seras mentally shouted. The voice was getting annoying, even though it wasn't as loud as it had been earlier.

"Seras! Answer me!" Vincent bellowed. Seras flinched away while standing up.

"Of course I will. Whatever you say, Lord Vincent." she cooed. "What weapon should I use? Should I finish it quickly, or take my time in slowly ripping him apart?" she grinned. Vincent laughed while leaning back.

"Do whatever you like to him, just kill him. If you do, then I'll give another reward." he grinned. Seras walked forward a bit, and turned so she was facing him.

"What kind of reward?" she questioned.

"Anything you want." he replied with a smirk. Seras gave him an innocent smile while kneeling back down, placing her head back on his knee.

"Good, I'll hold you to that promise." she purred.

Alucard pushed the next door down and ended up in the throne room. The room was well lit by various torches scattered along the stone walls. The rug that once lead from the door to the throne was gone and the dusty stone floor was all that remained. Vincent sat on the throne ahead of him, his head was resting in his right hand and he leaned against the chair.

"Welcome Alucard." he greeted with a smile. It made Alucard twitch.

"Where is the police girl." he demanded.

"I always hated that name." she frowned while phasing through the wall opposite of Alucard. She gave a devilish grin while looking at Vincent. "Don't forget your promise to me." she stated, earning a nod in reply. Before Alucard could grasp what was going on, Seras had lunged at him.

Using her speed, she made her way to him. Crouching down, then bringing her foot up to make contact with his chin. Alucard stumbled back a bit. She was so much stronger than before, it was unnatural. Seras moved again, this time she took her leg and smashed it into his side. He barely moved, which earned him an angry growl from Seras.

"Police girl, why are you listening to this low-class bastard? I am your Master, you are only meant to listen to me." he stated while moving directly in front of Seras. He grabbed her face in one hand and drew close to her. For a moment, he could have sworn that she was blushing.

"No!" she screamed while bringing her knee into his gut then jumping back. "Lord Vincent is my Master! You are no one... no one..." she repeated as if trying to convince herself that that was true.

"Has he already gotten inside your head, police girl?" Alucard asked again, while slowly advancing on the now shaking Seras.

"Shut up..." she whispered.

"You always did give up easily. Always giving into what others want." he continued his advance.

"Shut up!" she screamed. Alucard laughed his maniac laugh and stopped in front of her. Her crimson eyes locked onto his, anger flowing through them.

"What is it that you, Seras Victoria, want?" he asked. Seras stopped moving for a moment. What did she want?

_'Alucard...' _the voice whispered. _'To be with Alucard, to confess my love to him, and to know he loves me back...' _the voice repeated. Seras looked down at the collar around her neck and placed her hands on it. She began to pull, trying to force it off.

"Damn! Seras, stop!" Vincent bellowed. Seras' hands instantly fell back down to her sides as she fell to her knees, eyes brimming with tears. Alucard knelt down and put a hand against her face. She looked like a doll, not moving and not breathing. Just sitting there, lifeless.

"I guess it wasn't enough, to break that bond she had with you. I didn't expect it to be, but I was hoping it would last longer." he stated while rising from his throne. Alucard glared at him while standing. "That is a special collar that is designed to control high level vampires. It works very well, even when they don't want to listen, they have to." he chuckled.

"Before I kill you, I want to know why you did all this." Alucard demanded. Vincent only shrugged.

"I wanted to take your title, No Life King. The only way to do that was to make a monster you can't fight and let that kill you. So I did. That was Seras' purpose, but I planned on keeping her afterwards as well. Every king needs a queen." he chuckled. Alucard grinned.

"I have claimed Seras as mine, she would never go along with this and I see no monster." Alucard retorted while stepping around Seras.

"Oh, but that is what the collar is for, to control my bride and my creation. You see, Seras is the monster." Vincent replied as Seras stood up and lodged a knife in Alucard's back. He spun around to grab her, but she had jumped away already. Tears were falling down her face and her eyes looked pleadingly at Alucard.

_'Run! Please run Master!'_ he heard her mentally cry as she dove at him again. _'I can't control my body any more. I've regained control of my mind, but I can't do anything to stop this, please run!' _she begged. Alucard dodged as she threw a dagger at him. The pained look on Seras' face was horrible. Alucard turned to attack Vincent,but stopped when he held up his gun.

"I wouldn't if I were you, or do you want to get shot?" Vincent spoke. Alucard laughed which took the smile from Vincent's face.

"I'd dodge them all anyways!" he laughed. Vincent smiled again as Seras appeared beside him.

"She won't." he chuckled while placing the barrel of the gun to her head. Seras stood there, crying, as her eyes pleaded with him to run away. "Now Alucard, you have three choices. One, you can die and let Seras live; two, you can swear alligence to me and become my slave; or three, you can let Seras die and walk out alive. Which do you choose, Alucard, No Life King." he said in a mocking way.

------------------------------------

Next chapter, The Toughest Choice! I'm evil for stopping here, but I like suspense. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and keeps reading. **Warning**: the next chapter may leave you in tears. (so sad)


	8. The Toughest Choice

**Draculina of My Heart**

_Ch. 8 The Toughest Choice_

"Hurry up and choose, No Life King." Vincent repeated as he pressed the gun closer to Seras' head. There weren't many options left available to Alucard. He honestly wouldn't choose any of the three given choices, but what could he do? Attempting to reach Seras before she got shot, wouldn't work out. Even if he got her in time, she would just fight him again. He didn't want to hurt her, she was too delicate for that. Killing Vincent was the option he liked the best, but he would probably use Seras as a shield.

Nothing seemed to work out the way he wanted it to. Alucard narrowed his eyes at Vincent, then they softened as they fell onto Seras. She stood perfectly still. Even though her eyes were dead and empty, she cried, despite the fact that her face didn't give in to any emotion.

"I'm losing my patience." Vincent urged. A moment of silence passed as Alucard thought, but nothing worked. Either way, it seemed like he or Seras would die. He didn't want her to die, not again, and not by the same gun. Alucard looked down, shamed that it had come to this.

"Don't touch her." Alucard gave a low growl as Vincent moved his arm holding the gun and pointed it at Alucard's heart. Seras fell to her knees as tears treamed down her face. Alucard and Vincent stared at each other a moment before Vincent turned his gaze to Seras. She had grabbed onto the hem of the coat he was wearing.

"No... don't..." she whimpered in a pleading way. Vincent narrowed his eyes at her and brought his foot up to her side. Seras was knocked back and hit the ground, unable to get back up, she laid there like a rag doll. Alucard was silent a moment as he watched the scene play out before him, but the moment Vincent hurt Seras, he felt his power begin to rise.

"Damn girl!" Vincent spat as he turned back to Alucard, who was now standing directly in front of him. A look of fear was plastered onto his face as Alucard glared at him, a smirk working its way onto his face. Before Vincent could react, Alucard brought his fist into his face, sending him flying back into the throne, knocking it over as he fell over it.

Vincent cursed as he stummbled to get up, but Alucard was too fast. He grabbed him around the neck from behind and then slammed his body into the wall behind the broken throne, breaking several portraits in the process. Alucard then tossed him across the room and picked up the gun that had been dropped and quickly moved. Before Vincent could get up, Alucard was pressing his left foot down on his chest, crushing several bones as he did. Vincent winced as Alucard brought the gun up and shot him once in the right shoulder, then again in the left.

Seeing Vincent squirming around like a helpless animal widened Alucard's grin. He would enjoy killing Vincent. Alucard brought the gun up to his forehead and leaned down.

"You should have never crossed me." he hissed with a snarl. Vincent stared back, a look of pure fear laying in his eyes before they crushed themselves shut. Alucard aimed and pulled his finger back on the trigger, just enough so it wouldn't shoot yet. "Rot in Hell." he growled.

"Not today." Vincent replied smugly. Alucard raised a brow, but quickly found out what he meant. Seras had been making her way to them and had latched herself onto Alucard's back, pulling him away from Vincent.

"Get off of me, police girl!" Alucard ordered as the gun flew out of his hands. He felt her hesitate, but she ignored the command. Vincent scrammbled to his feet with a smile.

"Good girl, come here and I'll give you a well deserved reward." he chuckled. Seras jumped off of his back and landed in front of Vincent. He pulled her up next to his chest and placed her head on his shoulder. Alucard was actually rather shocked at this.

"It's time to say goodbye." he said while gently patting Seras on the head. Alucard raised a brow, surely he wasn't talking about him? Vincent couldn't kill him now. The poor fool was so full of himself, he couldn't even except defeat. Alucard chuckled. Alucard was torn from his thoughts when he felt blood splatter against his face and heard the sound of a gunshot.

--------------------------------------------------

This is the end of this chapter! Hahaha!... Nah, leaving right here would be mean and evil... maybe next time.

---------------------------------------------------

Alucard's eyes widened as he saw it. It happened in a split second. Vincent had taken the gun when he had dropped it. Alucard looked at Seras' body. The newly created hole punched straight through her lungs, just barely grazing her heart. Blood was oozing from the wound as she fell to her knees in front of Vincent, who had his left hand resting on her head.

"Farewell, little angel." he whispered before kicking her across the floor. Her body went into the air for a moment, then she hit the ground and skidded to a stop a few feet from Alucard, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Alucard sat there, shocked and horror stricken. "She was disobedient, and I don't tolerate disobedience." he chuckled while taking aim at Alucard. "Now for the No Life King. Farewell." he stated while pulling the trigger.

Alucard dodged it easily and came up behind Vincent, grabbing his neck in his right hand and driving his left through Vincent's heart. The vampire turned to ash in Alucard's grip, causing him to grin with joy. Alucard stood in triumph over the ashes before a yelp of pain snapped him out of it.

Alucard was instantly at Seras' side. The hole was closing, but too slowly. She would probably die from blood loss before it could even close. Seras opened her eyes and turned her gaze towards him.

"Is he..." she began but Alucard cut her off.

"Yes, he's dead. Don't worry, police girl. I'm taking you back to Hellsing." he tried to reassure her, she only smiled at him. A weak, innocent smile.

"I have to say something." she winced while moving her arms to her stomach. Alucard shook his head in protest.

"You shouldn't be saying anything, just stay still and be quiet until we get back." he ordered. Seras sighed and widened her smile.

"You always did like to order me around." she smiled. "You were cruel, uncaring, and rude to me. Throughout all of my time as a vampire, you were the one I should resent the most." Alucard stared blankly at her. Was this her way of saying that she hated him? Then why was she smiling? "You never praised me for my success, only scolded me for every failure. You teased me and never helped me, you were selfish, and you have the biggest ego of anyone I've ever met before. Your not nice and nowhere near friendly." she continued with a smile and in a soft voice.

Alucard hung his head in shame. She was right.

"But," she began. Alucard looked up at the smiling face of his fledging. She had her eyes closed and a happy smile on her face. She opened her eyes a little. "I... still fell in love with you." Alucard stared at Seras' face as her eyes closed. "Always... loved you..." she whispered before going silent.

"Seras! Seras!" Alucard called, no answer. Alucard quickly scooped her up in his arms, opened a dark portal and stepped through. "You won't die, I won't let you." he whispered.

Integra sat at her desk, sorting through the various papers. She leaned back, releasing a puff of smoke from her cigar as Walter walked in. He stopped beside her desk and poured her a cup of tea, then placed it on her desk.

"Thank you, Walter." she stated while rubbing her temple. Work was enough stress for her, but now she had to worry about Alucard and Seras. She had given Alucard permission to use only the needed amount of power, but she wondered how much that was.

"I do hope Miss Victoria is alright." Walter stated, as if he had read her mind. Integra shrugged.

"Hard to tell. At least Alucard is there to save her." she replied. Walter nodded.

"I suppose your right. I just hope she isn't hurt." he said in a more relieved voice.

Their conversation was interrupted as Alucard appeared before them.

"Get the doctors!" Alucard shouted. Integra was curious as to why, but then her eyes fell on Seras, who was leaving a trail of blood on the carpet.

"Walter!" Integra called, he was already on his way out of the door.

It had been a few hours since Alucard had brought Seras back to the Hellsing manor. She had been taken away from him and placed in the care of the Hellsing doctors. Alucard stood in the shadows and watched Seras' body. The wound had been closed and now they were in the middle of trying to put blood back into her body. Integra and Walter had left about an hour ago, but Walter made routine checks to see if she was awake.

Occasionally, she would twitch or cough. Each time she moved, Alucard was suddenly filled with hope, which quickly died when she then became still again. Alucard had tried to enter her mind and awaken her that way, but she had learned how to keep him out, which was annoying.

The room was white and full of light, making the walls shine. She floated in the center of the room, letting her body drift. She opened her blue eyes and sighed. It was warm in that room. Seras stretched her legs and arms out, yawning as she did.

_'Are you just going to lay down and die like this? Are you accepting death?' _Seras looked up as a black cloud appeared in front of her. Seras smiled as she recognized the voice of her inner demon.

"Yes." she replied softly.

_'Why!' _it demanded. Seras flinched away from the angry voice that was yelling at her.

"I was able to tell him about my feelings. I've done everything I need to in life. I can die without regrets." Seras replied while trying to move, but was pulled closer to the cloud.

_'You'll die with too many regrets! Didn't I tell you to find the truth? Didn't you understand? Didn't you learn?' _it retorted. Seras stopped and stared into the billowing black cloud.

"I did understand and I did figure it out. I had to show my love to him. Speaking isn't enough, I have to prove my love." Seras replied while closing her eyes and laying in the air, a peaceful look on her face.

_'Did you actually prove that you loved him? You got shot, so what?' _Seras' eyes snapped open and she looked at the cloud that was now advancing on her. _'Did you really prove anything to him!'_

"No, I guess not..." Seras replied in defeat.

_'You still have time. You can still prove yourself and your love to him.'_

"How?"

_'Fight death. Fight this. Fight to wake up!' _it ordered. Seras nodded as she became determined not to die. A large light flashed, temporarily blinding her. Seras shielded her eyes with her arms, then the light was gone.

The room was dark, then came in blurry as she opened her eyes farther. She was laying in a dark room with heavy drapes over the windows. She tilted her head to one side, then the other. Her eyes softened as she saw Alucard. He was sitting next to her with his head laying on the bed close to the pillow. It looked like he was asleep.

Seras smiled while leaning over. She gently wrapped her arms around his head and placed her head atop his. She giggled when she felt him twitch under her touch.

"Master..." she whispered.

It had been two days and he hadn't slept, that was why he was asleep now. Passed out beside Seras' bed. It was another dreamless sleep, but this one was different. He felt cold and bitter inside his dreams. He was sitting in the darkness of his dream world when he felt someone fold their arms around his neck. The cold melted away, but he still felt bitter. He heard a soft giggle then heard a soft voice.

"Master..." it called. His bitter attitude melted away as he opened his eyes and sat up. Seras was smiling at him, her eyes softened as she released him from her grip. "Good morning, Master." she said politely. Alucard grinned his sly grin.

"It really is, police girl." he replied while pulling Seras into his arms and hugging her tightly. Seras smiled and nuzzled up against his chest as best she could.

'Maybe now I can sleep without trying to save your ass all the time.' her inner demon scolded. Seras smiled inwardly.

'Maybe.' she mentally replied, earning a laugh from the demon.

-----------------------------

Now I get to be evil again! Yes! I'm not sure if this is the end... I may feel compelled to right another chapter. I may or may not, depending on what's going on around here. So, in case I don't... Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm very grateful... I'm lying again! Yeah lying! I will write another chapter.

Chapter 9. Conclusions- the aftermath to a very interesting situation. Being evil is fun.


	9. Conclusions

**Draculina of My Heart**

_Ch. 9 Conclusions_

Seras walked down the basement hallways. She was slow, taking her time to enjoy the cold, musty air that she had actually missed when she was abducted by Vincent. The name sent shivers up her spine, as did the memory of what he did to her. She shook off the thoughts and raced back to her room, where she was quick to drink the blood awaiting her. Seras had gotten over her fear of drinking blood since the incident.

Seras threw away the empty packet and went into the bathroom where she quickly shed her clothes and jumped into the shower. Seras was being careful because of Alucard. He had come up with the new hobby of visiting her at all the wrong times. Such as when she showered, got dressed, or undressed. Picking up the towel, she wrapped it around her body and left the bathroom.

Seras inspected the room, making sure Alucard wasn't around before dressing in a fresh outfit. It was a white nightgown that she had bought a few days ago. Seras sat on the edge of the bed and fell back onto the soft sheets.

"You're already going to bed, Seras?" came the deep baritone she recognized so well. Seras sat up, a grin on her face as he appeared, phasing through the door.

"How long have you been there?" she asked while standing. He shrugged and quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Seras blushed as Alucard leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. This had been Alucard's new way of teasing her.

Actually, she had been able to tease him right back. She knew how to kiss, which surprised him and he always tried to make her kiss him like she did the first time, but she never did. It drove him crazy, and she knew it. Alucard parted and frowned.

"You're doing this on purpose." he scowled. Seras broke away and turned her back to him. She looked back over her shoulder and gave him an innocent smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she replied while fluttering her eyelashes. Alucard grinned as he grabbed Seras from behind and pulled her back against his chest again. He laid his head on her shoulder and nuzzled against her neck. Seras tilted her head in response and gave a soft moan, enjoying the affectionate touch.

"So why were you going to bed so early? Integra gives us the day off, and you want to spend it asleep? By yourself?" he added while moving his hands along her sides. She shivered and slightly swayed her hips under his touch.

"I wasn't going to sleep." she defended herself. Alucard grinned and moved his hands along her stomach where the bullet wound once was. His hands stopped on that one spot. Seras sighed and broke out of his grip. "I'm alright, really I am. Don't wory about it any more, Master." Seras smiled while sitting down in her coffin. Alucard frowned and sat next to her. A moment passed before Seras leaned over, letting her head fall on his shoulder. "Why does it bother you so much? It's over with, we never have to worry about it again. The scar will heal... eventually." she added. Alucard snorted and grabbed Seras, gently pulling her onto his lap causing her blush a faint pink.

"It's the principle of the matter. I've even had to ask Walter to make a new gun, just because I won't use the one that hurt you like that. That gun and that bastard almost took you away from me." Alucard replied while tightening his grip on her. Seras laid her head against his chest and sighed again.

A moment passed as they both basked in the others presence.

"What will we do? Once you're free, I mean." Seras asked suddenly. Alucard grinned at his fledging, then looked off at the ceiling.

"We could travel around and scare the shit out of any human we meet?" Alucard suggested. Seras pouted and crossed her arms.

"Pass." she huffed, causing Alucard to chuckle.

"What do you think we should do? Go back to my castle in Romania, perhaps?" he suggested. Seras smiled warmly and nuzzled up against him.

"I don't care, it doesn't matter. Just as long as..." she blushed. Alucard raised a brow.

"Just as long as...?" Alucard urged her to go on.

"As long as I... get to be with you forever." she finished. Alucard stood up, keeping Seras locked tightly in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked towards the door. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded. Alucard grinned.

"To my room of course. If you're going to spend the rest of eternity with me, now is the best time to start." he chuckled as her face turned red, which was hard to do for a vampire. Alucard phased through the door and through several other walls before ending up in his room.

"Your room is so much nicer than mine." Seras stated as he set her down in his coffin. He chuckled while removing his hat and glasses.

"From now on you'll sleep here, with me." he grinned.

"Your still so controlling." she mummbled.

Alucard walked up to her and placed his lips against hers for a moment before drawing back again. "I still own you, Seras. Your still mine." he replied. Seras smiled and nodded.

"I suppose your right."

"Of course I am." Alucard replied while pressing his lips against hers again. Seras wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid her down. Seras expertly followed the movement of his lips against hers. Alucard gave a low growl because she was doing it again. Seras leaned her head back as Alucard moved down.

He nuzzled his face against her neck and began to place kisses along the exposed flesh as his hands worked on lowering the dress. Alucard moved down, placing kisses on the newly exposed flesh and nibbling at the base of her neck.

Seras let her hands run through his hair as she moaned. She rocked her hips back and forth, getting anxious as Alucard took his time to tease her.

"This is torture." she groaned as he moved his right hands onto her hips , causing Seras to squirm around. Alucard grinned as he pulled her dress down to her waist. He was enjoying the view so far. He smirked as Seras moaned again, she was rather easy to please.

Alucard stopped and pulled his head up a moment, cursing as he did.

"What is it?" Seras asked in disappointment.

"My Master is calling." he cursed. Seras sighed and sat up, swinging her feet to the side of the bed and pulling her dress back up. She was about to leave when he grabbed her and pulled her back with a grin.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Seras blinked.

"Sir Integra has called you, right? You can't not answer her, right?" she stated as she resumed her position underneath him. Alucard grinned while pressing the button to close his coffin.

"We'll see." he chuckled as he resumed his work as the coffin lid closed, leaving Alucard to his new, No Life Queen.

------------

Short, I know. Who cares! Sorry to all of you who were hoping for more than that in the romance department. I suck at writing this sort of thing, so I did the best I could. Oh well. This is the first fanfic I've ever writen and actually finished! Woot! It was short, sorry about that, but who cares? Thanks for reading.


End file.
